discordleagueofnationsfandomcom-20200214-history
WillyWangFlaps
WillyWangFlaps '''(December 1954 - April 4, 1982) the leader of Wanglandia from 1975 to 1982, as well as being an astronaut in the DLF. He was known for being a very controversial leader, publicly insulting other leaders and politicians, as well as murdering Zaine Lavis in the Epica City Hotel Incident in 1978. He was also known for becoming stuck on the moon in the infamous DSEA-DMC disaster in 1980, when his ship crashed into the Shackleton Crater due to an error with the ship's landing piece which caused a puncture in the ship. On April 4, 1982, during a routine trip to low orbit, WangFlaps' ship crashed, severely injuring him. He was rushed to San Franshitsco hospital where he was pronounced dead at 12:46pm (SDT). Personal Life WangFlaps was born in December, 1954 in DankHouse, where, as a child, he spent time with Dexter Meritorious Witnick IV, where Witnick acted as a kind of mentor. He refused an education, and growing up he learned from experience. In January 1975, WangFlaps had two sons named WellyWangFlaps and WallyWangFlaps. Ruler of Wanglandia (1975-1982) WangFlaps, a long time citizen of the DLF, though he intended to start his own country in December 1974. He moved around five thousand kilometres east to an island off the coast of Vulparia. It was here that he settled his first colony, which gained independence in 1975. In 1977, Urbana and Conscriptia were simultaneously attacked by a gang of raiders, killing many civilians, including WangFlaps' girlfriend, with whom he'd had two children. From there he continued his expansion to take over the entire island, which he achieved in September 1978. During this time, he was also involved in the Epica City Hotel Incident, where he was arrested for two years in Zarkoth, and released in August 1980 to board the doomed DSEA-DMC, which would later leave WangFlaps stranded on the Moon for two and a half months. When he was brought back to Earth, he dedicated the last years of his life to making Wanglandia better, building amusement parks and creating a hunting program, as well as claiming vassals and doing the same with them. Death On April 4, 1982, at approximately 21:39 (SDT), during the landing of a routine low-orbit mission aboard the DSEA-HOD, the ship crashed in a field around three kilometres away from the DSEA landing pad, critically injuring WangFlaps. He was quickly found and escorted to a hospital, where it was found that WangFlaps had broken most bones in his legs, as well as many bones in his abdominal region. Due to his injuries, he had gone into pain shock, and remained unresponsive. It was found that his unresponsiveness may have been caused by the internal bleeding in the head and chest area that WangFlaps had suffered. His vital signs were lost and a desperate attempt to save him was made, though a doctor had diagnosed that WangFlaps had also suffered a brain hemorrhage and died. It is not known when the brain hemorrhage occurred and whether it killed him instantly or not. '''Tributes On the night of his death, a memorial was made for him, with the funeral being held the next day, with speeches from Hotspot, D34DM3M3 and Witnick. In addition, the flag was changed temporarily to a picture of WillyWangFlaps with the DLF colours. On August 11, a new manned spaceship was unveiled titled DSEA-WWF, short for WillyWangFlaps.Category:Leader Category:DankHouse Liberation Front